


A wedding Cat-astrophe

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette was going to marry the love of her life, Adrien. Everything was going according to plan, at least until she surprised everyone (and herself) when she left him at the altar for Chat Noir. Will our blushing bride be able to sort out her feelings? Or will she forever regret the “I do” turned “I don’t?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! Thoughts and constructive criticism are always welcome.
> 
> Also, there may be SPOILERS for the show

It was the happiest day of Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s life. She was minutes away from marrying her soulmate, Adrien Agreste. Everything was perfect. Her parents had made the wedding cake since they owned the best bakery in Paris, Marinette was able to design her dress, much to the chagrin of Adrien’s rich fashion designer father, Gabriel Agreste, and every small detail was thought out months in advance. Now, all that was left was to make it down the aisle without messing up.

Marinette was in her exquisite white dress, breathtaking makeup on, veil down, pacing like a madwoman. Her maid of honor and best friend, Alya Césaire, rolled her eyes at the ridiculous fears Marinette has about the union. “What if I trip on my dress and push Mr. Agreste into the cake? Then we’ll never get his blessing because it’s obvious his son doesn’t deserve a klutzy girl like me! He’ll bill my parents to pay to replace the suit, which will obviously cost more than our bakery, we’ll go bankrupt, have to live on the streets, and I’ll never get to marry Adrien! We won’t even have cake to apologize for wasting guests’ time! Alya, what do I doooooo???” Marinette buried her face into Alya.  
With a chuckle, the redhead stroked Marinette’s shoulder soothingly.

“Girl, you need to calm down. Everything’s going to be fine. You already have Mr. Agreste’s blessing, and I don’t think he’ll do ‘taksies-backsies’ on his son’s wedding. Just relax and compose yourself. Everyone is nervous on their wedding day.” Alya was right. With a deep breath, Marinette calmed down. She was excited to spend the rest of her life with the boy she’s loved for seven years. He was her true love, the only man she’s ever loved romantically. Not even Chat Noir, who’d captured the heart of almost every young woman in Paris, could woo her. Wait- where did that come from? Why was she thinking of Chat Noir? But the more she tried to suppress those thoughts and memories, the more they arose.

Ladybug and Chat on Valentine’s Day. The time she told him she loved someone else, but he kissed her cheek and gave her a flower anyway. All of the times he made her laugh with his bad puns. The innumerable pickup lines and opportunities to flirt with her. 

Despite his flirtatious tendencies, they were best friends. She was afraid of telling him about her wedding because she didn’t want things to change between them. What would the superhero think about the marriage? Would he be happy for her or jealous of Adrien? Marinette was no stranger to the fact that Chat Noir loved Ladybug. He’d confessed to her countless times, but she’d never reciprocated the feeling. What if she did? Would she be here, waiting for the wedding procession, if she had? 

Her thoughts were disturbed by the bridal march music playing. The wedding was starting! She looped her arm around her father’s. He looked down at his little girl, all grown up, and smiled. “I love you, Marinette.”  
“I love you too, Papa.”  
And then they were walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts and constructive criticism are welcome!  
> There may be SPOILERS

Feeling dizzy, Marinette looked around. Her old classmates, countless family members and beloved friends were able to attend the ceremony. Did they invite all of these people? Why was it so hot? She was incredibly thirsty.  
Then, she saw him.  
Adrien’s green eyes lit up like sunlight dappling through the forest. A dopey grin spread across his face as he saw the bride emerge. Time sped up drastically as she made her way to her husband-to-be. Before she knew it, the fateful words came. “Do you, Adrien Agreste, take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take Adrien Agreste to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”  
This was it. The moment her life changed. 

Marinette was suddenly aware of how dry her throat was. She was sweltering under the summer sun, though she didn’t think it was just that.   
“I umm, I-I er-”

She could feel the judgeful gazes of the audience. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alya mouthing the words, “I do.” Her head hurt, her vision was blurry, and she felt like vomiting. Then, a clear voice rang out in her head. “Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?”  
“Chat Noir and I are a team. If you take me on, you take Chat Noir on too.”  
“Listen, I don't wanna play around with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you. I don't wanna do that. You're more than a partner, Chat Noir. You're my friend. And I'd never wanna lie to a friend.”  
“Your friendship means everything to me.”  
“Falling for me already, my lady?”  
“I'd stick around, but then you'd see me without my mask and... you wouldn't be able to resist me.”  
“Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?”  
“No need to bug out. Just trust me!”  
“Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.”  
And it hit her.  
Chat Noir truly loved her.  
And she loved him back.  
She loved her superhero partner.  
She loved him more than she thought she did. He was the one person who was there for her, no matter what. He was trustworthy, funny, and desperately loyal. Sure, he had his faults. He knew way too many bad puns for his own good and flirted shamelessly. But nobody’s perfect.

And now was not a good time to have these realizations! 

She was getting married! She was two words away from sealing her future.  
She looked up at Adrien’s face. Worry was etched upon his perfect skin. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. 

Chloe Bourgeois, Marinette’s enemy but Adrien’s lifelong friend, smiled triumphantly at Marinette from her second row seat, seeming to know what was about to happen. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for a response.

“I uhh, I don’t?” She whispered meekly and uncertainly. She hadn’t said it loud enough, so only Adrien heard. Everyone was trying to figure out what happened, but the look of shock and horror on Adrien’s face told plenty.  
“I don’t.” She said, louder and more confidently than she felt. “I don’t. I’m sorry, I-I don’t.”   
And she ran. She could hear worried calls from behind her, but voices melded together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! Thoughts and constructive criticism are always welcome!  
> There may be SPOILERS

She ran as quickly as her heels and dress permitted. She ran far away from her troubles, far away from her heartbroken groom. She ran through the city, receiving odd looks from passers-by. Finally, she ran into a deserted alleyway. Her kwami, Tikki, emerged from her hiding spot, in the large bow at the back of the wedding dress, designed specifically for that purpose.

“Marinette, what happened?!” The red creature demanded.  
“I-I don’t know! One minute I’m worrying about my future father-in-law, the next I’m thinking of Chat Noir! I’m so confused! Tikki, help me!” Marinette groaned into her hands, her face a deep crimson due to the exercise and emotion of the day.  
“Oh, Marinette. I think I know what happened.” The magical being consoled. “You like Chat, don’t you?”  
“Yes-no-agh! I have no idea! I’m so confused and now Adrien thinks I don’t love him and I don’t want to marry him and Gabriel is probably annoyed and all the guests are upset and Alya-Alya’s going to kill me!” And then she started sobbing. Great heaves wracked her body as angry tears scarred her cheeks. She was angry at Chat Noir, angry at Adrien, angry at Gabriel and his stupid expectations, and angry at Master Fu, a guest at the wedding (Marinette had told Adrien he was a great-uncle), for getting them into this mess in the first place. Most importantly, she was furious at herself for not solving the problem sooner. She was so blind. She was furious for hurting Adrien, satisfying Chloe, disappointing her parents, and upsetting everyone who meant anything to her.  
“How could I have messed up so badly, Tikki?” She asked through tears. Tikki gave her what was meant to be a sympathetic pat on the back, but it just made Marinette even more sorrowful.

But then something changed. Something wiped all of the wet marks from her face. Something gave Marinette the strength to feel better. This leather-clad, cat-themed, masked something leapt over the buildings, not even noticing a distraught Marinette in the alley below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! Thoughts and constructive criticism are always welcome!  
> There may be SPOILERS

“I know what to do! I need to talk to Chat Noir! Tikki, spots on!” Marinette shouted. Tikki barely managed to get a “I don’t think that’s a good ide-” before the transformation took place. The elegant wedding dress metamorphed into a comfortable, skintight, one piece red and black polka-dotted suit. A mask covered the eye makeup she was wearing and the veil disappeared, while her red lipstick remained. Her raven hair fell into its normal pigtail style instead of the intricate updo she was previously wearing. A ladybug yoyo appeared at her hip. She leapt to the rooftops, eager to find her kitty. 

After hopping from building to building, rooftop to rooftop, she finally found him. Chat Noir was angrily destroying someone’s garden. Cracked flower pots, unearthed flowers, and soil littered the terrence.

“It’s illegal to destroy private property, punishable by the law. What will civilians think if they see their beloved hero vandalizing?”  
He jumped at her unexpected voice, then turned around. Ladybug was standing on a chair, looking powerful and confident as always. Of course, on the inside she was a total wreck.

“My lady! You -um- startled me. Er- It’s lovely to see you.” She jumped down from the chair as he took her hand to kiss it in greeting, but it was a little awkward. She could see a deep blush dusting the superhero’s cheeks. Were those little crystals on his face tears?  
“What’s wrong, Kitty?” She asked. She’d never seen him cry before; it was so unlike the suave, cocky Chat Noir she was used to.  
“Umm, well… the thing is-er-” he growled in frustration. A few more trickles escaped his emerald eyes and traced the outline of his jaw.   
“Chat Noir?”  
More tears ran down his face. His lips quivered and he buried his face into Ladybug’s shoulder. She held him soothingly as he cried. This really wasn’t like him!

After a couple minutes, he managed to calm down and wipe his face. He faced her and she was astonished to see the despair and anguish deep in his eyes.  
“Thank you.” He muttered.  
“For what?”  
“For being there for me. For being kind, loyal, and for always telling the truth. For being you.”  
“That’s so sweet, Chaton. You’re welcome.” In a sterner tone of voice, she said, “Are you going to tell me what happened to you or not?”  
He chuckled humorlessly. With a deep breath, he confessed, “My heart was just broken. I don’t know why. She ran away with no explanation. I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but I can’t help it. She doesn’t love me! What did I do wrong?” He began sobbing again, each sharp breath he took was like a stab in Ladybug’s heart. Who knew Chat Noir could be so sensitive?

“Whoever she is, she doesn’t deserve someone like you if she thinks she can abandon you without a reason. You are the sweetest, bravest, and most amazing Kitty to ever live. You didn’t do anything wrong, and she must be blind, stupid, or both to not see that.” She opened her arms for a hug and he fell into them. She stroked his back until he relaxed. His muffled voice came from her neck, “You really think so?”  
“I know so.”

What happened next - and how she reacted to it - was desperate, unplanned, risky, and, she had to admit, magical. Without warning, Chat Noir removed his head from her neck mashed his lips to hers. She let out a small “Mmph!” in protest before realizing what was happening. As she became more aware, the kiss became more intense. Before she knew it, she was responding back with such a vigor she would be shocked if she didn’t have bruises tomorrow. She cupped her hands around his neck and felt his gloved hands travel up and down her body, in her hair, on her cheek. The sensation of having her partner’s body so close to her, his toned arms embracing her, his mouth on her lips, cheek, nose, forehead, neck -everywhere- sent volts of electricity down her spine. She didn’t care if both of their faces were sticky and wet with tears. All that mattered was they were together. Ladybug moaned with delight as he sent a trail of kisses along her jawline from her throat to her mouth. Adrien had never kissed her like this!   
Shit.   
Adrien.   
It was her wedding day, she left him at the altar, and she was now making out with Chat-fricking-Noir! The biggest flirt in Paris! What is wrong with you, Marinette?! Jarred back to reality, she pushed him away with all of her strength. She felt the saltwater torrent coming. Weeping for a second time, she collapsed onto the floor, Chat Noir looking at her with concern and hurt in his eyes, her lipstick smeared across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! Thoughts and constructive criticism are always welcome!

Adrien was miserable.  
He was going to get married. He and Marinette were ready. They’d been steadily dating for years now. They’d talked about marriage ever since they both turned eighteen, and now, three years later, they were finally going to enter the next step of their life together. Everything was going amazingly. Until he’d been jilted. 

It was completely out of the blue. When Marinette had said “I don’t,” and ran away, the only emotion he felt was betrayal. Cold, cruel, utter betrayal. What was worse, she didn’t say it once. She repeated herself so the icy words could claw out his heart and crush it in front of her. 

So he reacted in seemingly the only choice he had when he wanted to get away from his troubles. He transformed. And ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. And, of course, when he stopped for his feelings to catch up to him, he felt destructive. He wanted to shred anything and everything, just like Marinette had shredded his heart. So he made war on some flower pots. 

Look at him, Chat Noir, one of Paris’s beloved celebrities, taking his anger and dejection out on harmless flowers. He really did have rotten luck.

Then Ladybug showed up. He couldn’t help himself. For so long, he’d pined for her. And now, when Marinette made it extremely clear they were through, he felt a spark. When he officially started dating Marinette, he thought her feelings for Ladybug had disappeared as easily as a cloud. He was wrong. So wrong. Because in that moment, the earth could’ve shattered and the only thing that mattered was his arms around her, their lips engaged in a kiss, both of their cheeks slightly damp from tears. However, like all dreams, this one came to an abrupt end. She had pushed him away.   
She was crying.   
And he felt guilty. 

How many times had she expressed to Chat Noir that she wasn’t interested? And how many times had he forced himself on her? He was going to lose his lady forever. He couldn’t stand losing both loves of his life on the same day.

“I meant no disrespect, Ladybug. I’m sorry. I know I pushed too far, and… I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m truly sorry.” He fiddled with his gloves bashfully, the red clad woman before him still bawling her eyes out. What should he do? Should he stay away or hug her? Would a hug come off too strong? He settled for what he felt was a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. 

When she was finally calm enough to get out a coherent sentence, she said, “It’s not you. It’s me. I just hurt someone I love deeply, and I don’t know if they’ll ever be able to forgive me. I feel awful. Then...what happened to you… and-” she broke into tears again.  
“You probably hate me now, right?” It was obvious. She could barely look at him.  
“What? No!” Her forget-me-not blue eyes widened in surprise. “I could never hate you, Kitty. You’re my partner.” A rose pink blush dusted her cheeks as she mumbled something he couldn’t quite hear.  
“What was that, my lady?”  
She repeated herself, but he still didn’t hear it.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t catch that.”  
“Goddammit Chat! I said: If anything, it’s the opposite. But I didn’t realize it before today. I love you. I’ve always loved you. I’ve just been so damn blind. You stupid cat! I love you! I love you! I love you!” She charged him. Nothing could’ve prepared him for the young woman practically throwing herself at him. He caught her with his catlike reflexes, but the force was so strong they both fell back into a tangled mess of limbs. Ladybug’s sapphire eyes stared down at him, full of longing, pain, joy, and lust.   
This was it.  
He could die right now and feel fulfilled.  
Marinette may have left him, but Ladybug was here. Maybe he was an awful person for moving on so quickly. Maybe it had always been Ladybug for him, and Marinette was just a distraction. Or maybe he was only caught up in the heat of the moment, her body on his, her seductive smelling perfume, and every single breath she took against his face. It didn’t matter. It didn’t stop the pair from rolling over, so she was pinned beneath him. It didn’t stop them from sharing an even more intense, passionate kiss. It didn’t stop him from trailing kisses up and down her jaw, or suckling and biting the sensitive, irresistible skin of her neck. It didn’t even stop him from asking, over and over again, “Say it! Say you love me!” with her breathy answers, “I love you. I love you.” They didn’t even notice they had company, for the balcony they were currently sharing belonged to none other than Alya Cesaire, trying to find her best friend, who, for some reason, fled her own wedding.

When Alya left the ceremony to find Marinette, she was expecting many things. She expected an explanation. She expected anger or tears or both. She expected to drag Marinette by the ear to get back so she could marry Adrien Agreste. How often was she able to marry her high school sweetheart, especially a handsome model like Adrien? What she did not expect, however, was Paris’s superhero duo making out on her balcony. 

The young journalist didn’t know what to do. Should she slip away quietly so that they never knew she was here (if she did, they could be caught by someone else and possibly end up on the news as a big scandal) or should she just clear her throat to let them know, hey, here’s not the best place for that? What she really wanted to do was take out her phone and record them for the Ladyblog, but she knew that wouldn’t be appreciated, so she went for the latter.

They both jumped meters apart, obviously startled by the noise. Alya couldn’t help it. She laughed.  
“If you guys wanna make out, I’m your number one supporter, but you should probably do it someplace a little more private than some chick’s balcony in the busy part of Paris.”  
The blush this got from Ladybug was totally worth it. Chat Noir was pink as well, but he had a satisfied smirk plain as day on his lipstick covered face.  
“Also, what’s with the mess? Why is my garden all over the place?”  
“Oh, uh, yeah. Umm, sorry about that. I-I’ll fix it.” Chat Noir fidgeted sheepishly.  
Alya could barely contain her fits of laughter. Then a serious look came over her face.

“Look, I’m just trying to find a friend of mine. It’s her wedding day but she ran away and isn’t answering the phone. I’ll leave you alone, but I just wanted to let you know that some people can get the wrong ideas. Au revoir!” Then she ran away. The superheroes out of her mind, she could finally think about finding Marinette. “Where are you, girl? I’m worried.” She muttered to herself as she walked across the street, another one of her phone calls ending on voicemail.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette let’s Alya know she’s okay...  
> Ladybug talks to Chat...  
> Chat makes extremely bad puns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! Thoughts and constructive criticism are always welcome!

“Okay, so, umm, I need to go...er, yeah.” Ladybug managed. She could tell her face was still an alarming shade of pink, even though Alya left.  
“Yeah, there’s, umm, something I-I uh n-need to do.” Chat responded huskily. He cleared his throat.  
“Pleasure as always, my lady.” He swept out his baton and pole vaulted away from the bashful costumed lady. Great. She just dug a deeper hole for herself. Not only had she ran away unexpectedly at her own wedding, she also started kissing - no, this was full on necking - another man. It didn’t matter if they were behind masks. She was still the same person, and she considered kissing someone other than her significant other to be cheating.  
Marinette had cheated on Adrien.  
With Chat Noir.  
On their wedding day.  
“Tikki, spots off.”

Marinette sat in the park alone in a rosy glow caused by the setting sun. A warm breeze swept through the ravenette’s hair, a smell of grass engulfed her nose. She hadn’t talked to Tikki, mainly because when the kwami asked questions, Marinette only sighed.  
It was supposed to be her wedding night, but instead she was sitting alone in a park in an uncomfortable dress. She’d cried until there couldn’t possibly be a drop of water left in her body. A raging headache came not long after. She sighed again and pulled out her phone. 12 missed calls from her parents. 7 missed calls from Nathalie, Gabriel’s assistant. 5 missed calls from Nino, 1 missed call from Adrien. And about a thousand missed calls, texts, and emails from Alya.

What she really needed to do was talk to Adrien, but as far as she knew, he was off the radar as well. She decided to send Alya and Nino a text. At least they would be able to tell everyone that she wasn’t dead.

Alya, Nino  
M- Hey guys! I’m fine. I don’t know if I’ll be home soon. I’m sorry I missed all of your calls. I swear I’ll explain everything ASAP  
N- good 2 hear ur cool, dude. everyone freaked  
Alya- GIRL YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR ALL OF THIS

With another sigh, Marinette turned to the passed-out creature passed out beside her on the bench. She prodded Tikki awake.  
“Now you want to talk?” The small creature huffed.  
“No. I want to transform.”  
“If you transformed every time you have a problem, nothing would get fixed. Besides, Marinette. Maybe seeing Chat again isn’t the best idea.”  
“I know, Tikki. But moping around and feeling sorry for myself isn’t going to get anything done. Besides, I’ll be keeping Paris safe.”  
“Not if you’re too busy sucking Chat Noir’s face off.”  
“Tikki!”  
“It’s true!” The bug like being giggled.  
“Tikki, spots on!”  
The kwami was dragged into Marinette’s earrings as the transformation took place. The suit and mask appeared, her hair once again took the form of pigtails. The yoyo materialized and the transformation was complete.

Ladybug zoomed out of the park, swinging from building to building. It didn’t take long for a certain black cat to join her.  
They landed at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Not a tourist was in sight.  
“Okay, so, umm, we need to talk.” She started.  
“Yeah… I agree.” Chat Noir responded, unable to meet her eyes.  
“About what happened earlier, er, yeah, that can’t happen again. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lead you on. You’re my friend. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry that this girl left you, and I hope that you’ll find happiness elsewhere. I just can’t be it.”  
“You’re absolutely correct. To be honest, I haven’t even talked to her since this started. I’m sorry, too.” He gave her a timid smile.  
“Are we good? Friends?”  
“Friends.” She confirmed. “Last one to the Louvre has to patrol by themselves for a full week!” She challenged.  
“We haven’t raced since we were kids! Hey, wait! That’s cheating!”  
Ladybug had already gotten a head start and was zooming away. “What? Afraid you can’t keep up?” She teased.   
He shouted, “You wish!” and followed suit. Ladybug had won their impromptu race, but they were both laughing by the time they made it to the Louvre.  
“You little cheater.” Chat Noir managed through his fits of laughter. “I want a rematch.”  
“Fine. Last one to Collége Françoise Dupont. On your signal.”

About 5 minutes later and countless complaints that Chat had been the winner and Ladybug somehow cheated again, the duo settled into comfortable silence. They sat on the school’s roof and watched the night stars, twinkling like fairies in the endless inky blue.

“Stars are so beautiful and infinite. How do they manage to sparkle so brightly in even the darkest of situations?” She asked. “Every night, when the sun goes down, you know they will be there. They never once let you down.” She turned toward her partner. “I let someone down today. He didn’t deserve it, but I left him anyway. I haven’t been able to talk to him at all since this happened. He’s like a star. Trustworthy, bright, but also so far out of reach. I don’t know how I can face him after all of this. I don’t know if I can.”

After thinking, he responded, “Well, I don’t think I personally know this guy, but from what you’ve told me, he seems like someone who’d listen. Because stars listen. You can sit there all night and tell them your innermost thoughts and dreams. If he doesn’t listen, then he doesn’t deserve someone as brilliant as you.”  
“Quite the charmer.” She said wryly.  
“I try.” He said with a wink. “Is it working?”  
“Oh, stop it, Kitty.” Ladybug playfully hit his shoulder. “Do you really think he’ll listen?”  
“I know he will.” Chat responded reassuringly.  
“Thanks for cheering me up, kitten.”  
“Anything for you, Bugaboo. Though I think we can both agree I’m no longer a kitten.” He flexed his arms and exaggeratedly waggled his eyebrows at her.  
“Stop it!” She protested.  
“What? You don’t think I look paw-sitively manly? Paw-lease. We both know it’s just your cat-titude.”  
“Chat Noir, I swear, another cat-themed pun and I’ll push you off this roof.”  
“Are you paw-sitive you want to do that? You don’t think my puns are claw-some?”  
“You asked for it.” As he fell, he shouted, “hey! I thought we were paw-tners!”

A couple minutes later, a disgruntled Chat sat down at his original spot on the roof. “You’re lucky I’m so cat-hletic. You could’ve lost me for good.”  
“I had faith you could get back here by yourself.”  
“Now I see why no one likes bugs.”   
“Hey!”  
“Why don’t you like my puns? When we battle akumas, you never push me off rooftops.”  
“Because we’re busy when we’re fighting, and you’ve never said as many bad puns in a row as you did tonight.”  
He squeaked indignantly. “Those were first rate puns!”  
“Mmhmm.” She hummed disbelievingly. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. Speaking of, it’s late. I should get home.” She helped him to his feet.  
“Thank you for your advice. Good night, kitty-cat.”  
“No problem, my lady.” He raised her gloved hand to his lips and whispered, “Adieu.”  
Ladybug hoped the darkness hid her blush.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short. Basically, Mari is avoiding her problems.

Marinette awoke in her old bedroom at her parents’ house. After she had parted ways with Chat Noir, she decided that it probably wasn’t a good idea to go to the apartment she shared with Adrien. Instead, she let herself into the bakery and crept up the stairs to the living space. Her parents were already asleep, so she decided she would surprise them in the morning. She tiptoed into the room, high heels in hand, and slowly creaked the door open. 

Ever since she moved in with Adrien, this room had been her office, design space, and second home. She would often fall asleep here while studying for school or sewing madly into the night. Adrien would tease her because on the numerous occasions she didn’t come home, he’d stop by the morning after and find her passed out on the pink chaise lounge. In fact, her all-nighters had become so frequent, she brought a pillow, blanket, toothbrush and a couple pairs of pajamas in preparation. It was disgustingly perfect for her situation now.

Marinette unlaced her wedding dress and changed into an oversized t-shirt. She fingered the lacey material with a sad look in her eyes. It had taken her so long to make this dress. She had wanted it to be perfect. All of her hard work had been for nothing. 

She released her hair from its restraining hairstyle with a sigh of relief. As she ran her fingers through her dark locks, she gazed at her reflection. The figure in the mirror looked nothing like the young, adorable teenage girl who’d obsess over her crush, struggle with balancing schoolwork and hero work, and help her parents with the bakery. The woman staring back at Marinette was older, more mature, astonishingly beautiful, but also balancing the weight of adulthood on her shoulders. Some decisions, like running away from her wedding, or not confronting her feelings for Chat Noir, would come back to bite her in the future.

But this wasn’t the future. This was the present.

And Marinette had been hoping to avoid people until she could speak to Adrien. Until that happened, she would be sleeping on a pink couch in her parents’ home.

“Goodnight, Tikki.”  
“G’night, Marinette.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Sabine....  
> Annoyed Marinette...  
> Wait, what’s Adrien doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like Sabine would be the mother who lectures on and on  
> and Marinette would just get annoyed... idk
> 
> Anyway, thoughts and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading this!

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what were you thinking? We were so worried when we couldn’t find you yesterday! You’re an adult! You can’t just run away and not tell anyone where you went! You didn’t answer the phone, you didn’t leave us a note, you didn’t even give us a head’s up! Your father and I nearly called the police!”  
“Maman, I’m an adult. I can do what I want.” Marinette replied uninterestedly into her steaming mug, using her mother’s own words against her.

Sabine Cheng was a formidable woman when she was angry. When she woke up to find her daughter nonchalantly drinking coffee in her living room as if nothing happened the previous day, she went ballistic. Marinette almost wished she hadn’t come home when her mother started the hour long lecture on the importance of safety, respect, and responsibility.

“You may be an adult legally, but you still act like a teenager! Do you have any idea how drastic the situation is? Guests flew in from all over for you! My side of the family came from China for you! Gabriel Agreste invited the most elite fashion designers, models, photographers, and journalists in the world for you! You were discourteous, irresponsible, selfish-”  
“Yes, Maman. I messed up. I’ll probably have to send apology cards and I’ll never be able to present myself in respectful company ever again.” Marinette interrupted with an eye roll. Her mother could go on forever.  
“Have you even thought about how this affected Adrien? He was devastated! Then he went missing and we still haven’t been able to find him!” An uneasy silence fell between the women.

“He didn’t go home?” Marinette inquired timidly. “He didn’t answer the phone? Talk to anyone?”  
“As far as I know, no.” Sabine exhaled and rubbed her temples. “Marinette, how could you do that to him? Was there a reason you broke that boy’s heart?”  
“Nothing I want to share right now.”  
“Marinette.” Her mother said sternly.  
“What, Mom? What do you want me to say? I’m not ready for marriage? I’ve only hung around him for his money? I’m entitled to secrets, too! I don’t really want to discuss it with anyone until I can have a conversation with my fiancé!”   
Part of her brain whispered, “ex-fiancé.”  
“Shut up, brain.” She whispered back.  
“Fine. But please try not to hurt him. He hasn’t done anything to deserve it.” Sabine had been defeated.  
“I never meant to hurt anyone.”  
“I know, sweetheart. That’s usually when the most damage is done.”  
“Could we please talk about something else? Where’s Papa?”  
Mrs. Cheng raised her eyebrows at the sudden topic change.  
“He’s in the bakery. Do you want to help?”  
“Yes, please.”

 

After a long day of helping customers and baking sweet smelling treats, Marinette decided to take a relaxing walk in the park. She washed her face after eating a simple dinner with her parents and kissed their cheeks.  
“I’m going on a stroll. I’ll be back soon. Love you.”  
“Have fun. Be safe.” Tom called out as his daughter closed her purse and walked out of the bakery door, the little bell jingling as it opened.  
“I will, Papa.”

A couple minutes later, as she was passing her old school, Tikki zoomed out of her purse.  
“Stay hidden, Tikki.”  
“No one else is here. Did you steal one of those delicious macarons you were eyeing during dinner for me?”  
“Of course!” The ravenette giggled. She crossed the street into the park as the little kwami took a large bite out of the cookie. Within seconds, the macaron was gone, and the kwami had retreated to her hiding spot.  
“You’re sweet tooth never fails to amaze me.”  
“It’s part of my charm.” Both girls snickered until Marinette ran into something, no, someone, distracted by the red creature in her bag.  
“Woah!” She fell to the ground.  
“I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.” A masculine voice rang from above her.   
“No, no. It was my fault, I’m such a klutz” She rubbed her head and gladly accepted the hand the stranger offered, at least until she saw who she ran into.  
“Marinette?”  
She could feel her cheeks warming and her eyes widening.  
“A-Adrien!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Mari and Adrien talk!  
> A reveal!  
> Adrien is annoyed with Plagg

“Uhh-agh-er...uh…” Marinette rapidly let go of Adrien’s hand and stared at the ground. Her heart was pounding heavily and she could tell she was beet red.  
“Good evening.” He said stiffly. “Who were you talking to?”  
“No one.” The frayed end of her shoelace was incredibly interesting.  
“So you were just talking to yourself?” He asked skeptically.  
Marinette made a strangled noise in the back of her throat.  
“Yeah-uh-gah.” She couldn’t bear to meet his emerald eyes.  
“Marinette?”  
“Yes?”  
“Look at me.”  
She raised her head and took a long look at Adrien. He was wearing a cream colored trench coat and the blue scarf she had knitted for his birthday all those years ago. His eyes seemed to glow in impending darkness caused by the setting sun, like a cat. She had to admit, he had an excellent poker face.  
“Can we chat?”  
“Yeah...uhh, um, they can speech, er, I mean chat can we, gah! We can talk! Yeah, we can talk.” She tried (and failed) to act blasé. It had been years since she last stuttered around Adrien. He nodded curtly. “Let’s walk.”

They circled the park in awkward silence.  
“People have been looking for you!” Marinette blurted out.  
“Have they? I let Nino know I was fine.” He was apathetic.   
Bored.  
Cold, even.  
This wasn’t the Adrien she fell in love with.

They lapped the greenery again. He stopped abruptly and reached for her hand. Startled, she turned around.  
“Why did you do it?” His eyes were full of pain. “Why did you leave me?”  
“Why-did-I…oh.” Marinette breathed to herself.  
“Well, uh, I umm…” How do you tell the man you were supposed to marry that you’re actually a bug-themed superhero who saves Paris daily with another man in a leather catsuit and you’ve grown feelings for him but you only realized it during your wedding ceremony and now you don’t know what you’re feelings are for both of them?

There’s obviously some protocol for that, right?

“I, er, well I- umm… I-” Why must love be so difficult?  
“Was there someone else?” Adrien’s accusatory words ambushed her. How could she respond to this? It was true, but also… not?  
“Adrien, I wasn’t… I-I wasn’t-”  
“You weren’t what? Sleeping around?”  
“No, it wasn’t like that, I swear!”  
“So it’s true? There was someone else?”  
“It’s complicated! I don’t know how I can explain it without making it sound worse than it is!”

Well, there was one way. 

“I can’t believe you.” He crossed his arms. “You know what, I don’t think I can do this right now.” He turned his back on her and started walking away.  
“Adrien, wait!” Desperate, Marinette did the only thing she could think of.   
“Spots on!”

Adrien turned around with a look of shock on his face as a pink light flashed and the transformation took place. Standing in the place of his girlfriend was… “LADYBUG?”  
“Adrien, please don’t freak-” but she was interrupted by his warm lips and his strong hands on her waist. Confused, she pushed him away.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing? You accuse me of being a slut but then I become Ladybug and you think it’s okay to kiss me? I don’t think so!”

She was blinded by a green light and a triumphant call of “Claws out!” Chat Noir replaced Adrien. Wait, wait, wait. That meant... Chat Noir… was… Adrien. Adrien… was… Chat Noir. What? With no warning, Ladybug fainted.

When she opened her eyes again, she was being carried bridal style by Chat into the bedroom she shared with Adrien. The window showed that the sun had set a while ago. He gently placed her on the bed.

“Chat Noir?” She grunted weakly.  
“Yes, my lady?” He gave her a cheeky smirk.  
“You’re… Adrien.”  
He dropped the transformation. “Why yes, yes I am.” He said in a low and seductive voice. He discarded his coat and joined her on the bed.  
“But I… jilted Adrien… for Chat Noir.”  
“Yes, you did.” He scooted closer. They were nose to nose. “You left me for… me.” She could feel his breath on her face. She hoped he couldn’t feel how fast her heart was pounding.  
“B-but I-”  
“You’re Ladybug. You’re Marinette.” He placed his hand on her hip and jerked her body closer. “You’re mine.” He whispered. He was just about to place a kiss when a whiny voice called out, “will you guys stop being gross? It’s about time you found out! I’ve known for ages!”  
“Way to kill the mood, Plagg.” Adrien said in annoyance.  
“Plagg.” Ladybug repeated. “Is that your kwami?”  
“ ‘sup, Marinette. Got any cheese?” The small, catlike creature rose from the folds of Adrien’s jacket.  
“No. Sorry?” She responded uncertainly.  
“Leave us alone, Plagg. We’re discussing something.” Adrien spat with another huff of annoyance.  
“No, you’re being gross. There’s a difference.”  
“I think your cheese is gross but I don’t say anything.”  
“Yes you do.”  
“Not the point! A little privacy?”  
“Fine!” Plagg zoomed out of the room. Ladybug could faintly hear the refrigerator door opening.  
“That Plagg is something.” She chuckled.  
“Yeah, a real annoyance.” He laughed with her.  
“Where were we?”  
“You were going to drop your transformation.” He said huskily.  
“Was I?” She teased, walking her fingers up his arm. “I thought we were discussing how blind or stupid we’ve been.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We’ve been living together this whole time and we didn’t notice anything. We didn’t notice the kwamis, we didn’t notice the patterns, we didn’t notice anything.”  
“We’re just blind.”  
“I told you!” Plagg shouted from outside.  
“The bastard’s eavesdropping!” Adrien complained.  
“Don’t mind him. Spots off.” Marinette changed back. A small red kwami with a dot on its forehead appeared.  
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Chat Noir. I’m Tikki.”  
“Hi Tikki. You’re much more polite than Plagg.”  
“I heard that!” Plagg called again.  
“Someone better keep an eye on him. Who knows what mischief he’ll get into.” Tikki said with a not-so-inconspicuous wink. With both kwamis out of the way, Adrien turned back to Marinette.

“I think we were talking about how you left me for me before we were rudely interrupted.” Her breath hitched when he rolled on top of her. His hands explored her waist and traveled under her shirt, fingering the soft cotton. “You know, it really hurt when you left me. And then you kissed me. But you friend zoned me immediately afterwards. What’s a guy supposed to think?” She laughed nervously as he nuzzled her neck. “Both girls ditched me on the same day. But at least I could keep a friendship with one.” Her hands were now traveling to his shirt, pulling it off.  
“And then, it turns out they were the same person this whole time!” He let out a chuckle of disbelief against her ear. “Too good to imagine.” Unable to take his teasing, she pulled his mouth to hers. She groped his bare torso as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She let out a gasp as he started sucking and biting on the sensitive skin of her neck. Her shirt was gone now, too. She wiggled out of her shorts, now completely in her undergarments.  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?”  
“Yes.” She replied eagerly and breathily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost at the end! Only one or two more chapters to go


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy Marinette and Adrien...  
> A confused Tom and Sabine...

Tom Dupain was serving a customer when the bakery’s door opened to reveal his daughter. To his surprise, Adrien Agreste’s arms were wrapped around her. He whispered something to her and she giggled, placing a chaste peck on his lips. Behind Tom, a platter crashed. Sabine’s eyes widened but she quickly ducked to pick up the fallen croissants.

“Good morning, Mr. Dupain. You look as lovely as ever, Mrs. Cheng.” Adrien greeted.  
“Th-thank you,” trembled Sabine, placing the metal tray on the counter, “How may we help you?”  
Tom caught her eye and they shared a nonverbal conversation.

When did this happen?  
I don’t know.  
Is he still our future son-in-law?  
I hope so.  
We’ll talk later.

“Marinette’s just here to apologize for not calling last night. We thought you might be concerned.”  
“I can speak for myself,” She said, playfully punching his shoulder.  
Sabine’s jaw dropped.

“On my walk last night, I ran into Adrien. We had a little chat.” The couple snickered as if Marinette had made a joke. “We figured everything out and I went home. Sorry if you were worried when I didn’t answer the phone.”  
“Okay.” Her parents responded hesitantly.  
“We also want you to know that the wedding is back on. We’ll have to apologize to the guests and set another date.”  
“Okay.” They seemed surprised at her confidence.  
“Seeing as so many guests moved their schedules around to be here the other day and aren’t able to come again, we’d like this wedding to be smaller. Only family and close friends.”  
“It’s your wedding, sweetie. Whatever you want.” Sabine smiled.  
“One last thing.”  
“Yes?”  
“Hold off Alya for me please?”  
Tom barely had time to exclaim “huh?” before Marinette rapidly dragged Adrien outside saying “Okay love you bye!”  
The older adults exchanged an inquisitive glance as Alya burst into the bakery, her eyes blazing.  
“Alright! I know Marinette was just here! Why has she been avoiding me?”  
Little did she know that Marinette and Adrien were giggling just around the corner, flushed and out of breath.

A month later, a glowing Marinette faced her equally delighted groom. Tom and Sabine melted into a pile of mush as they said their vows. Gabriel sniffed disinterestedly. However, underneath his indifferent exterior, he felt a surge of affection. Alya and Nino were holding each other tightly, smiling triumphantly because their ship was sailing. Master Fu grinned knowingly. 

Had he planned this from the start? Marinette didn’t know, nor did she care. The only thing she was sure about was her resounding “Yes!” when she was asked if she took Adrien to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do they part. When Adrien was told to kiss the bride, the earth could’ve exploded and she wouldn’t care. 

She was a married woman.  
She married her kitty.  
He married his lady.

Some time later, after defeating a particularly difficult akumatized villain, a winded Ladybug asked if they could sit down a moment.  
“Of course, my love. Is something wrong?”  
“No. Nothing’s wrong. Quite the opposite, in fact.” She smiled at her husband. “We need to talk.”  
“Uh-oh. Usually when a woman uses those words, her significant other did something wrong.”  
“You didn’t do anything wrong. This is your doing, though.”  
She heard Chat Noir’s comical gulp.  
“Yes?”  
With a deep breath, she confessed, “We’re going to have a kitten.” She chuckled at the expressions that crossed his face as the realization dawned on him.  
“You mean you’re-”  
“That’s right, Kitty. I’m pregnant!”  
“Oh my god. Oh my god! I’m going to be a father!” He scooped Ladybug into his arms and planted kisses all over her body. He kissed her nose, cheek, forehead, neck, and abdomen.  
“Alright, alright! Relax! And put me down!” She giggled.  
“I can’t calm down, we’re having a baby! You need to go home right now and rest. Will transforming affect the baby? You probably shouldn’t be fighting villains when you’re pregnant. I can handle it from now on.”  
“I’m pregnant, not weak. I can help you. At least until I get a little larger.” She glared, but she couldn’t help beaming at the look of joy on Chat’s face. He hugged her warm figure.  
“I will do everything I can to protect you and our child.”  
“And that’s why I love you.”  
“I love you too, Bugaboo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Final chapter! We made it! I really enjoyed writing this! Thanks for reading it to the end!


End file.
